


Our Oath

by MiyaBlack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I suck at smutt, I'm Sorry, JFC, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff mcfluffington, pathetic excuse for a smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaBlack/pseuds/MiyaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their oath, born of fumbling love confessions, framed with bites and curses  and locked with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Oath

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned to someone that I had some smut buried in the depths of my archives and she convinced me of cleaning it up and posting it. However, due to recent events in DMvTF, I NEEDED MY FLUFF. So, fluff it is. First attempt at a smut. Oh gosh, I hope you enjoy it.

"Dipper..."

 

What his own whispered name did to him made Dipper Pines wondered if he had really lost his mind. He should be scared, but he wasn't. He shouldn't be doing this, but he was. He shouldn't be enjoying this but the way his body curved as the other's fingers caressed his back would not let him lie.

 

He was not even sure when or how this had started, but he was intensely making out with a human shaped demon. And neither of them seemed too keen on stopping it.

 

He probably lost his mind.

 

"Ahhh..." he half moaned before biting his lip to keep the very embarassing noises from escaping his mouth.

 

"Don't." the demon muttered as he gently kissed Dipper's mouth, using his lips and teeth to pull out the captive lip and unleash Dipper's moans and groans. "The music is loud, nobody will hear us, but I want to hear you."

 

Dipper had almost forgot about the party going on downstairs. He could feel the music's vibrations in his body but the buzzing in his ears kept him from recognizing the song. Not that he could really concentrate for long either.

 

"Wh... Why are we...?" Dipper tried asking but teeth biting the sensitive area of his neck made him groan and gasp for air.

 

"I can't help it, kid." the demon muttered as he grinded harder against Dipper's body. "I want you. I need you. I'm going to devour you."

 

The wave of lust that ran through Dipper's body was definitely not normal. But, then again, he was probably going to have sex with Bill Cipher. What counted as normal anymore?

 

Dipper Pines had definitely lost it.

 

And he was loving it.

 

Through sloppy kisses and gropes they had made their way to Dipper's bedroom, which he thankfully didn't share with Mabel anymore. He would have a hard time being fucked senseless with his sister's plushie collection staring at him.

 

"Don't get distracted, Pine Tree." Bill hissed with a dark smile as he cupped Dipper through his boxers. Had he not been practically getting a handjob from an absurdly sexy demon’s human vessel he would’ve wondered where his pants had gone to… but he was, so he didn’t. “I want to see your face as you beg for me.”

 

"Bite me." Dipper hissed harshly.

"Earn it." Bill replied with a smirk.

 

This was not Dipper’s first experience either with sex or with a male, but it was definitely his first time with a demon. And he didn't like how much he was liking it.

 

"Ass." he muttered with a smile before shifting his weight and making Bill faceplant into the bed and lifting himself above the demon's tanned and blond body.

 

Bill laughed and turned around. "That's more like it, Pines."

 

Unknowingly, Dipper had just begun a war.

 

Bites and scratches were covered with kisses and caresses, though neither of them wanted to succumb to the other.

 

Of course that was when Bill started playing dirty.

 

Dipper's shoulders, neck and chest were now covered in marks but when Bill's teeth found their way to his inner thigh, he realized he had lost. The feeling had been so overwhelming he moaned Bill's name in the sluttiest way.

 

Embarrassed, he quickly covered his mouth and looked down, hoping to any and every god that the blond hadn't heard him.

 

He wasn't that lucky.

 

Bill's dark eyes were wide with lust and his expressions was that of a child who had found the most amazing thing.

 

"Do that again." Bill commanded immediately.

 

"It's not like I can jus- OW! Bill! That hurted!" Dipper hissed, slapping the top of Bill's head. "Biting harder isn't going to make me do it again!"

 

"Then... how about..."

 

Dipper didn't even have enough time to look at what Bill was talking about, but whatever it was it felt fucking amazing.

 

He was going to come if it continued.

 

“W-Wait…” Dipper muttered, slightly pulling on Bill. “Not like this…”

 

“Oh?” the demon asked with a grin, sliding back up. Dipper almost jumped when he felt Bill’s erection against his own.

 

“I…” Dipper started, but he was still too conscious and, therefore, too embarrassed to say what he wanted. Instead, he shifted his body, wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist. “Would you…”

 

He looked up to find Bill biting his lip and looking positively pained.

 

“Bill…?”

 

“You’re… You’re too much kid.” Bill muttered with a small chuckle before leaning down and kissing Dipper passionately. Dipper didn’t really understand what that was supposed to mean, but Bill still accepted the lube when he handed it to him, so he supposed it was all right.

 

“Tell me if it hurts or you want me to stop.”

 

Bill was never this considered and it made Dipper feel slightly on edge, but if he would accept the demon’s consideration in any one topic, this would definitely be it.

 

“I wi- Ah!”

 

So much for consideration. Bill hadn’t even warned him before he replaced the fingers inside of him.

 

“Too quick?” Bill asked with a lustful smile.

 

“Jerk.” Dipper hissed but his body still rose up, slowly at first, trying to match Bill’s rhythm.

 

As their movements sped up and his moans became louder, Dipper wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch Bill off of him or pull him as close as he could. Bill noticed his distress and quickly took Dipper’s own member in his hand, thrusting it on par with their own, now frantic, movements. Bill’s other hand pulled on Dipper, sitting him up in his lap and took a fistfull of his hair and pulling slightly and ravishing Dipper’s neck with bites and kisses.

 

“Come for me, Dipper.”

 

The breath tickled Dipper’s ear and it was just what he needed to push him over the border. Dipper scratched Bill’s back as he came, loosing consciousness and reason and shame. And the feeling of Bill coming inside him as well only added to his climax.

 

"Ahh...! Bill! Oh my god...!"

 

Bill's movements stopped, but the feeling still had Dipper's heart beating a mile per hour and his mind in a haze.

 

"Am I your god then, Dipper?" Bill whispered seductively on Dipper's ear, and he could almost hear the grin on the demon's voice.

 

And for a moment, Dipper was going to say yes. Yes and a thousand times yes, but he stopped himself just in time. His mind, even on a haze of lust, couldn't shake that paranoid feeling that the demon would trick him one way or another.

 

"I would treasure you." Bill insisted, kissing Dipper in such a soft and loving way that his paranoia wavered.

 

"No one would harm you, ever." Dipper's heart fluttered as Bill hugged him close, their bare bodies pressed against each other and he could almost feel Bill's own heart beating against his chest. "Worship me, Dipper. Love me. Offer yourself to me."

 

Dipper almost couldn't speak and the feeling inside of him grew beyond lust. Dipper knew what it was. He had known for a while. It had been hard to accept it, but once he had, he knew what he would do.

 

"I'll make you a deal." Dipper whispered, snuggling against Bill's neck.

 

"Oh?" Bill replied, amused.

 

"You can't ask me to love you, because I already do, and I can't help it."

 

Bill leaned back, playfulness drained from his face.

 

Dipper wasn't really sure what kept him from just melting into a puddle of embarrassment, but he didn't and he continued. "And I can't worship you, because your head is big enough as it is. And I can't offer myself either, because you already have me, whether I want it or not. I can promise you, however, never to leave your side, as far as I am humanly capable of. I can promise you to love you and only you. All I ask in exchange is the same from you."

 

Bill remained silent and Dipper could no longer look him straight in the eye, so he just looked sideways.

 

Maybe Bill couldn't commit to something like that, Dipper realized. Maybe he didn't understand what it would mean. Dipper withdrew his arms from around Bill's shoulders and covered his face with his hands.

 

"It's a stupid deal I know..."

 

"You're asking me to marry you."

 

Dipper froze. Of course he wasn't. He was just... What he…

 

"Oh.My.God."

 

He was. He had technically just asked Bill Cipher to marry him.

 

"No! I- Um... It's just...!"

 

Bill bursted out laughing and Dipper covered his face with his crossed arms, wondering if there was a way in which he could enchant the earth to literally swallow him and give him a quick and painless death.

 

"Deal."

 

"Listen you don't have to-"

 

"I said," Bill repeated, taking Dipper's hands in his and pulling them above him so that he could see the human's face. "Deal."

 

The blue light that reflected on his face from the blue flames that had enveloped their joint hands made Dipper look up.

 

Bill's face was slightly illuminated by the light and it would've been actually terrifying if it hadn't been for his smile. He almost looked… in love.

 

For a second, Dipper's paranoia got the best of him, and he wondered if this was real, if there had been a loophole, if the demon had just tricked him into giving him his soul or something. It was too good to be true. And it apparently reflected on Dipper's face.

 

"You know me too well kid." Bill said with a chuckle. "But this is a deal, and I don't break my deals."

 

"Yes you-"

 

Dipper was cut off by Bill's lips on his own. The kiss was so warm and soft that he couldn't help himself from closing his eyes and losing himself in it. And then he felt something else. All of him was enveloped in a tingly warm energy. Dipper opened his eyes to find that both he and Bill were now covered in the harmless warm blue flames.

 

"Then I won't make this a deal, but an oath." Bill said, once he broke the kiss. "I swear myself to you, Dipper Pines, as long as you swear yourself to me."

 

"I do."

 

“Say it.” Bill insisted, looking straight at Dipper.

 

“I swear myself to you, Bill Cipher, as long as you swear yourself to me.” Dipper said with a straight face, but Bill’s smile had him breaking into a smile as well.

 

“You’re the wife, then.” Bill replied with a laugh as he quickly dodged a thrown pillow.

 

“Fine,” Dipper replied between chuckles, “ but you’ll have to tell Ford.”

 

“...Damnit, that's cruel kid.”

 

Dipper chuckled and pulled Bill into another kiss.


End file.
